Things could be worse
by RastaNificent
Summary: My rendition of how TWD 6x16 could have ended and possible how 7x01 will start. Just a short aftermath of Lucille claiming her victim.
**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead**

It's the night of Negan's rampage. Abraham has become Lucille's latest victim in front of his friends and the woman who he aspired to mother his children. His final moments were agonizing. The anger, the worry, the pain, the confusion. And then the darkness that he tried to fight off but it dragged him down on every limb until the light was completely gone as his soul left his body.

Everyone was shaken. Abraham was dead. Just like that. After everything they've been through together, that's how he died and no one could save him. And the man who took his life stood above his demolished body, laughing and celebrating.

"Well now, I'm glad it turned out this way. Least I didn't have to kill a lady." Negan said as he finished laughing.

Rick and everyone else knelt like statues. Only tears, sweat and for some, pieces of Abraham's head running down their faces. Maggie felt herself drifting away. Her world began to spin and suddenly it all went dark. She collapsed, her motionless body falling against Rick's shoulder.

"Maggie?" Rick called out but there was no reply.

The rest of Rick's group also came out of their frozen state when they heard Rick's voice. Glenn's sobs becoming louder but remembering what Negan said the last time he tried to jump up and get to Maggie.

"Please. She needs help." Rick pleaded with a low voice as he held Maggie in his arms.

Negan turned to Rick and smiled again. "What was that? Didn't quite catch you." He said as he pointed the bloody bat at Rick's face.

Rick just shook. Suddenly unable to speak again, feeling as though he'd throw up if he opened his mouth again. Michonne looked on and realized Rick wasn't well. None of them were but she knew how he must've felt, being their leader. Someone had to speak for him or they'd lose more than just Abraham that night.

"Negan." She called out, her voice cracking but still intimidating. "You said you needed us alive so we could work for you. Maggie and Daryl won't live if they don't get help now." She added, looking up at Negan.

Negan walked towards Michonne and squatted in front of her. He smiled and finally returned the eye contact she kept giving him all night. It had been a long time since anyone looked Negan in the eye until tonight. He recognized the look that Michonne gave him as Carl had given him the same one before and immediately made a connection.

"First of all. I like the way you say my name." He flirted, still staring deeply into Michonne's eyes. "Secondly" he added, finally breaking the eye contact and getting up to look at Maggie and Daryl "You're absolutely right. I do need you, well most of you alive."

"Then let us go so we can tend to our people." Michonne pleaded.

"Sorry, Dreads. Can't do that just yet. The girl's already beat and the tiger don't like he's gonna last long enough for you to get back. I have people who can take a look at them. Besides, I need to take someone with me to make sure you guys don't go back on our deal anyway. So I'll be taking 'em."

"No!" Glenn yelled from behind Negan.

"Either you have an extremely short memory or you have a death wish. I told you not to interrupt again, boy!" Negan said with his voice raised as he rushed over to Glenn.

"I'm... I'm sorry. Just... Please let me go with her. Please." Glenn begged as he looked into the ground.

"I am already doin' you a favor by taking your girlfriend in. Considering what you people have done to The Saviors, I should not being doin' you any favors what so ever, so don't push it." Negan said. "This is your final strike. Next one, I'll be striking your ass down to Chinatown." He whispered.

"Now. In approximately two days, I'm going to be at your gates. I'll have your people and you'll have my shit. We'll trade and if you're smart, you won't try anything stupid. I know you have more of my guns. I'll be taking those too." Negan dictated to Rick and his people. "Do we have a deal?" He asked as he walked up to Rick again.

"Y...yes." Rick finally got out, his voice still shaking.

"Wonderful! Now, this introduction has been extremely tiresome and frankly I can't wait to get home and have nice rest. God knows you people take so much out of me." He said as he chuckled. "You can take your RV back with you. Even I don't want that piece of shit. Dwight! Get em' up and bring the injured ones to my truck and be careful with them." He added.

"Yes, sir." Dwight replied from somewhere in the crowd.

"I'll be seein' you real soon." Negan said as he winked at Rick. "Let's get outta here!" He yelled to his people.

Negan got into his truck on the passenger side, Dwight got into the driver's side after loading Maggie and Daryl in and speedily took off, leaving a cloud of dust in the air. The rest of The Saviors followed soon after.

Carl was the first to move after The Saviors left as he ran into Michonne's arms. He hugged her tightly as tears finally ran down both their faces. Sasha stayed kneeling over Abraham's body. Rosita knelt next to her and took hold of her hand as they both wept. Glenn fell to his knees, punching the ground and screaming. Aaron and Eugene struggled to stop Glenn from hurting himself.

Rick stood frozen, just looking at his people, thinking about how he had failed them. If he hadn't been so overzealous, so confident and blind. He got his people into a real mess. His children. How would they get out of this? He could feel something taking over him. The same feeling he had when he realized he lost Lori. He could feel himself losing control when suddenly, a familiar face stepped in front of him. One that brought him some form of solace even at a time like this. It was Michonne. It could only be her. And it was her only. She cupped his face with both her hands and placed her forehead on his. He grabbed her wrists and shut his eyes. And for a while his world went quiet. No sounds of weeping or yelling. Just silence. He was reunited with his queen. All this trauma and fear nearly took over him, made him forget that there were good things in the world and Michonne, her being alive was one of them. Things could be worse and Michonne managed to make him feel better without even talking. Just her touch and her eyes was all he needed.

Suddenly the moans of walkers brought him back and it took all of him to come out of Michonne's embrace. Aaron and Eugene held on to Glenn as he fought to run into the walkers and rip them apart with his bare hands. But there were too many to handle without weapons. Even Eugene knew that.

"We should go." Carl said as he looked onto the walkers.

"What about Abraham? We can't just leave him." Rosita said.

"Help me get him up." Sasha said as she got up and wiped her tears away.

She took Abraham's coat off him and threw it over what used to be his head. She barely picked up his huge body with Rosita's help. Carl and Rick joined and carried his legs. Michonne helped Aaron drag Glenn back as well while Eugene refilled the RV with the gas they'd extracted earlier. They all got into the RV and left for home.


End file.
